1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing head for a facsimile reproduction apparatus which enables a line of an image transmitted point by point to be reproduced upon a light sensitive surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that the known systems of facsimile reproduction suffer from a number of defects, namely:
THE SLOWNESS OF TRANSMISSION OF INFORMATION. Thus at the present time it is difficult to transmit a page of 21 .times. 27 cm size in less than 5 minutes. Now the desirable total times of reproduction of such a document, in the case where it contains 800 points per line and 1200 lines and so has a definition of 4 points/mm are, according to the contemplated use, runs to one minute and, for high speed computer printing or high speed teleprinting, runs to one second.
THE WRITING HEAD MAKES USE OF A LARGE NUMBER OF WIRES, THESE BEING IN GENERAL AS MANY CONNECTION WIRES AS THERE ARE POINTS.